the_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Guides
Mining/Smithing guide (basic) THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! Smithing. The act of turning ores into bars of metal, and then into tools, weapons or armour. This skill is hard to do unless you mine the ores themselves. Mining, the act of using a pickaxe to exctract ore from veins located around the world of The Reborn. If you are not mining them, please excuse anything that says anything to the effect of; "go mine 'x' amount of ores". This guide is my idea of the best way to increase your smithing level, and gain a little wealth on the side. Tips Before you start, here are some facts you may want to know: To make every armour and weapon, you will need 47 bars and 8 lumber. To make every tool you will need 5 bars and 4 lumber. Smithing has 2 parts, smelting into bars, and smithing into an item. Smithing levels up slower than mining, at first (this also varies depending on how you do it) The most exp you can gin per bar is by smithing the item "lockpick". these take 1 bar and will give you the best exp/bar ratio. This is subject to debate, as there are alternatives, like pickaxes, but these require lumber as well, so I am skipping these for the earlier part. Bronze Ok so here we go. To start off, get yourself a pickaxe. You should start with one in your inventory. If you dont have one, find one. Got it? Good, then lets get moving. To start mining you will need to head to Wrentan Mines. To get to this location, head up one town from Juna to get to Salra. From Salra head to your right ( ---> ) and you will reach Wrentan mines. Here? Good. Welcome to Wrentan Mines. Here you can mine 3 types of ore: Copper, Tin and Verial. Now you may be confused, I NEED BRONZE? THERE IS NO BRONZE ORE HERE? Relax, take a chill pill, swallow some water or count to 10. There is bronze ore here. Or rather, you need to combine 1 Copper and 1 Tin ore to make a bronze bar. Good now? You all calmed down? I sure hope your not lying. That device your using was probably expensive, try not to break it. Ok. So you need 1 Copper and 1 Tin ore to make a single Bronze Bar. Now... Doesn't that suck? Well, 1 Tin ore gives you 12 exp to mine. Copper ore gives you 12 exp to mine... But when you make 1 Bronze Bar you need to combine 1 Copper and 1 Tin, and you get... 12 exp... WHAT IS THIS! THATS HALF THE EXP YOU GET FOR MINING! THATS REDICULOUS! Well calm down there soldier. I warned you that smithing levels up slower than mining. You knew what you were getting into. So what do you do? Well, you can follow my suggestions, or just go into it blindly. If you choose the latter, goood luck, close this window, bye bye! Still here? Ok, I guess that means you trust me. I would suggest mining 500 of each ore. Yes, 500, and no whining that it is a lot. This will net you a total of 12k exp in mining and get you to lvl 11. this will take some time so go ahead. Its ok, I can wait... Wow, That took a long time, didn't it? I almost ran out of vodka waiting for you to finish! Nah im kidding... I never run out of vodka. Ok so now that you have you 500 ores, head back to Juna. This is where your going to be doing your smithing. Smith all 500 of those ores together and get your 500 bronze bars. Wow, don't they look pretty? Now, the best item, as stated above, to smith these bars into is lockpicks. If you can't remember why, look back up there, its near the top. Thats right, best exp per bar. 500 of these babies will get you 4,000 exp. Since all bronze items at the marketplace sell for 1 sol each, these are the best to make. If you sell them, you'll have 500 sol in your pocket. Ooh shiny! Well lets break this down, shall we? Mining - 500 Tin = 6,000 exp 500 Copper = 6,000 exp Total = 12,000 exp Level afterwards = 11 mining Smithing - 500 Bronze Bars = 6,000 exp 500 Lockpicks = 4,000 exp Total = 10,000 exp Level afterwards = 10 smithing Total sol for selling - 500 sol Verial So now you've finished that little bit, you can go back to mining. Yup, head on back to Wrentan Mines. Now, if you have 1 or more, you can use a Verial Pickaxe. This will lower your timer a little bit, and a little more than bronze. Now you're going to want to mine Verial Ore. This will get you 22 exp each. You need 2 of these to make one Verial Bar. So, just like Bronze you get double the exp for mining that you do for smelting these into bars. Fine, lets move on. How many do I suggest you mine this time. 4,000. Ya, wipe that stupid look off your face. You heard me correctly. It is a lot of ores, and it will take you even longer to mine this time. 22 exp each, and you are gonna mine 4,000 of them? Woah, better get your calculators out. Don't bother, I"ll tell you. It is 88,000 exp. This is enough to get you to lvl 22 mining. But you know what sucks, even if you smith them into bars, and then into lockpicks, you will come up short. Let's break it down again Mining - Starting exp = 12,000 exp 4,000 Verial = 88,000 exp Total = 100,000 exp Level afterwards = 22 Smithing - Starting exp = 10,000 exp 2,000 Verial Bars = 44,000 exp 2,000 Lockpicks = 40,000 exp Total = 94,000 exp Level afterwards = 21 Total sol for selling - 6,000 sol Embal Congrats. You can now mine Embal. This is where you get to hate me. You need to mine 10,000 embal ore to get to 35 mining, and will get you 35 smithing. Actually, it will get you lvl 36 in each. This is where the exp gets better, as now, 1 lockpick is worth more than 1 bar worth of exp. Oh its looking good now isn't it? Lets do another breakdown Mining - Starting exp = 100,000 exp 10,000 Embal = 350,000 exp Total = 450,000 exp Leval afterwards = 36 Smithing - Starting exp = 94,000 exp 5,000 Embal Bars = 175,000 exp 5,000 lockpics = 200,000 exp Total = 469,000 exp Total sol for selling - 20,000 sol Virideo Ok. so now you've got 36 mining and 36 smithing. What do you do now? Well, you've also make 26,500 sol. You can enjoy your hard earnings, or you can keep going. This is where things get messy. Lockpicks for Virideo are 75 exp each, but Pickaxes are 106. So for 1 lumber, you can gain another 31 exp each. Why didn't we do this before? Bronze Pickaxe - 10 exp Bronze Lockpick - 8 exp Difference = 2 exp Verial Pickaxe - 26 exp Verial Lockpick - 20 exp Difference = 6 exp Embal Pickaxe - 52 exp Embal Lockpick - 40 exp Difference = 12 exp The reason you are switching now is because lockpicks have suddenly dropped massively in exp. If you want a quick breakdown, lets do an exp compare for 1000 bars. 1000 Virideo Pickaxes - 106,000 1000 Virideo Lockpicks - 75,000 That's 31,000 exp you just lost, for 1000 lumber. Ouch. Ya, trust me, switch to Pickaxes at this point. Now, Virideo is the last ore in the game at this point in time. That means i cant tell you how much to mine, how many pickaxes to make and other such things. But, if the levels for the new ores and items stay in the same order, i can give you a good assumption. Lets do that then shall we? The next tier items always begin at the same level the old one ended. This means if a new ore is introduced, the smithing level will begin at 50. Lockpicks are always 3 lvls above, so you will need 53 to be able to do lockpicks and pickaxes if they are better exp with said ore as well. So, your going to want to mine.... wait for it... wait a little more. Why were you waiting? So i can get out of your range. You need 30,000 Virideo ore. Ya, a lot. You need 3 Virideo ore per bar this time around. Lets break it down one last time. Mining - Starting exp = 450,000 exp 30,000 Virideo = 1,440,000 exp Total = 1,890,000 Level afterwards = 57 Smithing - Starting exp = 469,000 exp 10,000 Virideo Bars = 480,000 10,000 Pickaxes = 1,060,000 Total = 2,009,000 Level afterwards = 59 Total sol for selling - 50,000 Finally! Your mining is lower than your smithing! Afterword Now, of course, I didn't tell you the exact amount of ores you would need to get the exact level for the next ore in this guide. that's because i prefer round numbers, and because i made this guide before the new ore came out. so it didn't seem to matter what your level was until now. Anywho, this guide isn't finished, but for now its all I have for you. If there is any mistakes, or spelling errors, or even just opinions, go ahead and make them. If you have a dispute about this guide, message me in game, my username is Fallen. I wrote this guide myself, using information gathered from the manual. Players opinions were not placed into effect here, other then mine. My numbers may be off, and if so I apologize. If someone requests that I do a better job or a more accurate guide, maybe I will find the time to do so. Enjoy Fallen Leader of FAA: Fallens Avenging Angels